Filip Forsberg
Swedish|birth_date = |birth_place = Östervåla, Sweden|draft = 11th overall|draft_year = 2012|draft_team = Washington Capitals|career_start = 2010}} Carl Filip Anton Forsberg (born 13 August 1994) is a Swedish professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for the Nashville Predators of the National Hockey League (NHL). Forsberg was selected by the Washington Capitals in the first round (11th overall) of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Forsberg had standout performances at both the 2011 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament in Breclav, Czech Republic and the 2011 IIHF World U18 Championships in Brno, Czech Republic where he was a member of the silver medal winning Team Sweden. At World Juniors in Brno he was also selected Best Forward of the tournament. In final rankings done by NHL Central Scouting, Forsberg was the highest rated European forward available in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. He was selected 11th overall in the 2012 Draft by the Washington Capitals. On 13 July 2012, while attending his first Capitals development camp, he signed a three-year entry level contract. Forsberg was returned to his former club, Leksands IF, on loan for the duration of the 2012–13 season. He again improved upon his season totals for the third consecutive year to finish with 33 points in 38 games to help Leksand gain promotion to return to the Swedish Hockey League for the following season. On 3 April 2013, Forsberg was unexpectedly traded by the Capitals to the Nashville Predators in exchange for Martin Erat and Michael Latta. With his Swedish season completed, Forsberg was recalled from his loan and made his NHL debut towards the end of the lockout-shortened 2012-13 season, becoming the third-youngest player to suit up for the Predators, in a 3–0 loss to the Detroit Red Wings on 14 April 2013. Forsberg scored his first NHL goal on 8 October 2013, against Niklas Bäckström of the Minnesota Wild. He finished the 2013-14 season with five points (one goal and four assists) in 13 games played with the Predators, in addition to 34 points (15 goals and 19 assists) in 47 games played with the American Hockey League (AHL)'s Milwaukee Admirals. On 22 January 2015, Forsberg was named to the 2015 NHL All-Star Game in Columbus, replacing the Pittsburgh Penguins' Evgeni Malkin, who pulled out of the game due to injury. In the 2015 Stanley Cup playoffs, Forsberg became the youngest Nashville Predator to score a playoff goal in franchise history and also recorded the first playoff hat trick in franchise history in the first round against the Chicago Blackhawks. Forsberg was voted to the postseason NHL All-Rookie Team for the 2014-15 season. During the 2015-16 NHL season, Forsberg continued to surpass franchise milestones, recording 2 natural hat tricks in a 4-day span, the shortest time period between natural hat tricks since 1987-88. He also became the youngest Predator to record a regular season hat trick. Forsberg became the first player in Predators history to record multiple hat tricks in a single season. He also led the team in scoring for the second consecutive year and set a new career high (64) in points and goals, with 33. His 33 goals tied the Predators franchise record. In March 2016, Forsberg was named to Sweden's 2016 World Cup of Hockey roster. On 27 June 2016, Forsberg agreed to a six-year contract worth $36 million to keep him in Nashville through the 2021–22 season. In late February 2017, Forsberg scored back-to-back hat tricks against the Calgary Flames and Colorado Avalanche, making him the first player in Predators history and the first NHL player in over seven years to accomplish the feat. Personal Forsberg was born to Carina Dahlberg and Patrik Forsberg. At birth, he was named Carl Filip Anton Forsberg, although he is referred to by his second name, 'Filip.' He has a younger brother, Fredrik Forsberg, who plays hockey in the Leksands IF organization. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards External links *Filip Forsberg's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1994 Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Leksands IF players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:2012-13 NHL Debuts